A core yarn is known having a relatively strong core filament surrounded by a soft mass of fibers. Such a yarn is very soft yet at the same time has considerable longitudinal strength derived from the strong core filament.
The disadvantage of such a yarn is that very frequently the fiber covering separates from the core. Furthermore the core filament is frequently eccentric to the yarn so that after only a small amount of wear this core filament is exposed.